


back and forth

by caspasta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mentions of the Butt aka Theo Raeken, Post-Eichen, Trepination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspasta/pseuds/caspasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her eyes open, and he’s looking into the Aegean Sea once more. Two green pools drowned and dulled by static, overhead lights and concrete solitary. They are here now. She is here."</p>
<p>A moment shared between Stiles and Lydia after he saves her from Eichen House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back and forth

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more scenes between them, so I decided to write my own. Ta-da.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.

It is like floating. In silence. No water lapping next to her ears, just silence. No sea salt stinging the eyes and invading the senses. Just the smell of cotton, a faint hint of ink, and _him_. She’s floating and falling.

He runs his thumb slowly over her left eyebrow, his long fingers lying on her gauzed temple. He watches as her eyelids flutter, and he briefly wonders if she’s sleeping. He wonders if he’s sleeping. Dreaming of a tranquility so foreign to both of them that it scares him.

He is about to start counting when his attention is quickly drawn to her lips as she parts them and says, “Stiles.”

Her eyes open, and he’s looking into the Aegean Sea once more. Two green pools drowned and dulled by static, overhead lights and concrete solitary. They are here now. She is here.

“Hey,” he retracts his hand.

She quickly traps it in her cold one and returns it to her face. There is an odd contact of her cold fingers wrapping around his and the warm sleeve of her wool sweater that sits on his wrist. He tries not to touch the gauze as he continues to stroke her brow. “How’s your head?”

She smiles a humorless smile and shrugs. “The trephine hole hurts like hell, but it’s nothing.”

His eyebrows furrow and he sighs, “It’s not nothing, Lyds. They drilled a fucking hole into your head.”

She averts her eyes and smiles, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You don’t have to say that for my sake. Why do you always do that? Tell me the truth. Please, Lydia.” He tries to catch her eyes as they wander around the room.

“It’s okay.”

“Lydia, _please_.”

The silence is heavy and stifling. She finally looks at him only to close her eyes. She licks her lips and lets out a shaky breath before saying, “At first, I drowned out the pain and tried to think of something else – anything else. I thought about the smell of the damp room, the creak in the chair as he leant forward, the hard screws next to my shoulder that weren’t properly secured into the cot. I thought about Scott, about Liam, about Kira, about Isaac, Derek, Aiden, Ethan; I thought about everyone. I thought about _her_. I thought about you. I thought about my dad, I thought about my mom, and then I thought about my grandmother. The sound of the drill and smell of blood hit my senses. And finally, the pain set in.”

She opens her eyes and watches as he watches her with a small frown, his hand slipping down to her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, his frown deepening.

She smiles, “It’s not your fault, Stiles. It –”

“No, no, Lydia – I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” His voice rises with each sentence, “I’m sorry I didn’t do anything. I should have been there sooner. God dammit, I-I should’ve _done_ something! You shouldn’t have gone through that. You –”

“ _Stiles_."

He calms his racing breath and redirects his frantic gaze from the wall behind her to her searching eyes. She slightly shakes her head and smiles, and he wonders why she does this when she should be agreeing with him.

“You saved me – _you_ did that. Without you, I wouldn’t be here right now. We’re safe.”

He looks away and sighs, thinking of Theo _fucking_ Reaken and those fucking doctors, and mentally adds, _For now_.

He looks back to her and gently runs his thumb over her cheekbone. After a moment or two or three, he says, “I still should have been there sooner. I’m sorry.”

“The past is just a place of memories now. Let’s not relive the bad ones.”

He furrows his brow, this time in confusion. “Where’s that from?”

She looks offended and shoots back, “From me, Stilinski.”

He rolls his eyes, and lifts his thumb to her eye and dances it across her lashes, earning him a crinkled nose. She turns slightly and darts her tongue out to his palm.

“Ah! Lydia, you licked me!” He looks at her with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

She chuckles quietly and taunts, “Good observational skills.”

He wipes the damp hand against her shoulder while he sticks out his tongue. “I’m gonna get you for that later.”

“Sure,” she utters as she yawns, barely managing to hide it behind her hand. She nudges his left arm, and he lifts it. She shifts her body underneath it and lays her head on his chest. Both of them face the ceiling.

“Hey, Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you do that thing to my brow again? It sounds weird, but it felt nice.”

He smiles and bends his left arm, returning his hand to her face, running his fingers across her eyebrow. 

Stiles's voice is quiet when he speaks,“My mom used to lie next to me after I’ve had a bad dream and run her fingers over my face. It calmed down my anxiety. Earlier when you were sleeping, I noticed that you were frowning, so I thought I’d try my mom’s trick.”

She smiles at his memory. She quickly lays a kiss on his pinky that is hovering over her eyes, “Thank you.”

His pinky tingles, and it’s the most wonderful feeling he’s ever felt. “You’re welcome, Lyds.”

Lydia sinks deeper into the cotton sheets and his warm side, while Stiles tenderly runs his thumb across her brow. Back and forth, back and forth. Like the waves in a sea of silence. They float, sink, and sleep.


End file.
